A sensor network includes a plurality of spatially distributed autonomous devices with sensors that can monitor physical or environmental conditions, such as temperature, humidity, sound, radiation, and pressure. The devices pass such data through the network to a centralized location. In some sensor networks, communication with a centralized location is bi-directional, so the behavior of these autonomous devices can be modified.
A sensor network may be comprised of mobile devices. These mobile devices may have numerous types of sensors, such as cellular radios, infrared transceivers, accelerometers, gyroscopes, and barometers, built right into the device. These mobile devices can also communicate with and forward data from other devices, such as beacons, through communication standards.
However, this type of sensor network is a scarce resource because new devices cannot be added to the network arbitrarily, quickly, or in a predictable manner. For example, a network of mobile devices is highly dependent upon when people decide to get a device, when they upgrade or change devices, whether they choose to carry a device around with them, and whether they decide to participate in the sensor network. Therefore, many aspects of control are not centralized. Furthermore, excessive requests from a centralized server for data, such as beacon scan results, from mobile devices within that sensor network may dramatically decrease the battery life of those mobile devices. A dramatic decrease in battery life will likely negatively impact the interactive experience of owners with their mobile devices, and also lead to more owners disabling or choosing not to join the sensor network.